Who's the Father?
by Roxi Angel Black
Summary: Harry's fallen ill. Or that what Hermione thought. A visit by Madam Pomphrey shows that isn't quite the case. Harry's pregnant. But who's the father of Harry's unborn child? Insinuated Slash between Harry and another male(s). Mpreg. Rated M for mature content. If you don't agree with homosexuality, please don't read this. It's a male/male love story. Also, there is twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Harry, I've fire-called Madam Promphrey. She's on her way." Hermione said quietly as she peeked into Harry's room. He just groaned and covered his head. Sure, he couldn't keep anything down, but he felt fine.

"I'm fine." he grumbled, not wanting his old school nurse to see the state he let his flat get into. There were clothes littering his bedroom floor, his trash cans needed emptying, and there was a mountain of dishes in the kitchen.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare. You've been sick a week. You're getting this check-up." Hermione said sternly.

"Fine... Get Kreacher to clean up a bit. I usually don't let it get this bad." he sighed, feeling defeated. "I've just been really tired after work lately."

"You've been sick." Hermione chided, as she tidied his bedroom with her wand. "Honestly, Harry."

"I don't feel sick. I feel tired, but normal." Harry protested.

"You've not been able to hold anything down. I don't call that normal." she sniffed and walked out of his room, "I'll be right back in a minute."

Harry sighed and sat up in his bed. He spelled a pair of pajamas on him. He did not plan his day off to include people coming into his messy flat. He summoned Kreacher from Grimmauld Place, the house elf's preferred living area, and gave him instructions to clean up the kitchen and empty the trash. Then, he leaned against his headboard and waited for Madam Pomphrey to arrive.

Kreacher frowned, studying Harry silently for a moment. "Is Master Potter feeling alright?" He could see bags under his master's duller than usual eyes and his master looked skinnier than the last time Kreacher had cooked for him. Further, he was sure that the master needed a shower and shave as well. His master didn't look well. Yet there was something there the elf couldn't identify that he felt he should have. It felt vaguely familiar.

"Just tired." Harry smiled weakly. "Thank you, Kreacher." the old house elf bowed, still perplexed, and then left to do as he was told.

About an hour later Harry was woken up gently by Hermione. Her hair had been pulled back into a messy bun and she looked worried. She smiled lightly when he looked at her.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I didn't mean to fall asleep." Harry yawned.

"You said you've been tired." she shrugged. "Madam Pomphrey's here."

"Alright. How's the flat look?" Harry wondered.

"Kreacher and I got it spotless just in time." Hermione said with a smile.

"You didn't have to do that 'Mione." Harry shook his head. She just shrugged as she went to let Madam Pomphrey into Harry's bedroom.

"Hello Poppy." Harry grinned brightly.

"Miss Granger here tells me that you have been sick a week." Madam Pomphrey said as a way of greeting.

Harry shrugged. "I don't feel sick. I've had vomiting and tiredness. Otherwise I feel normal."

"Well I'll do a scan and check, just in case." the nurse smiled, having expected Harry to say he was fine. She performed the scan with precision born from years of flawless practice. She blinked at the results before shooing a disgruntled Hermione out of the room. When she and Harry were alone, she looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Harry, I must ask you a very personal question." she said seriously.

Harry nodded slowly, looking confused and slightly worried. "Alright."

"When was the last time you sexual relations with a man?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "What? Why?"

"You're pregnant, Harry." Madam Pomphrey knew Harry wasn't dating at the moment. Poor dear would've made top news, no matter how hard he tried to keep it secret. Especially after the fiasco he had to deal with when he and the young Weasley girl had broken up last year.

"I'm... wait how? I'm a man!" Harry said, a blush tainting his cheeks.

"You're also a wizard. Wizards can carry children, too, if their magic is strong enough." Madam Pomphrey explained gently. "Do you have a house elf? I need to give you a list of things to buy for prenatal care."

Harry sat there just gaping at her in shock. His mind was reeling. He was pregnant. He wanted a family so bad, but had given the thought up when he'd realized he was gay.

But he was pregnant.

"Potter?" Madam Pomphrey brought him back to his senses.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Kreacher." he summoned the elf and let Pomphrey handle the instructions as he thought of the only possible day he could have gotten pregnant.

His birthday party had been a smashing success. He was 21 years old and having the time of his life. He had drinks, loud music, and he was surrounded by his friends. The twins had planned it beautifully.

It was fuzzy, but Harry remembered cornering one of the twins twice in the night, and shagging him. Once in the guest bedroom and then again in the bathroom. The problem now was: which one was it? Which one of the Weasley twins was the father to Harry's child?

"It's been three months, Georgie. I don't think Harry's going to say anything." Fred looked sad as he watched George count the money in the register.

"I know, Freddie. I was hoping he would too. He's the only one that could properly tell us apart before I lost my ear. And..." George trailed off. The twins had wanted Harry a long time. Ever since his birthday party, when he shagged them both, they were hoping that he would come to them and want to be with them. Both of them.

It was both of them or neither of them. They wouldn't have it any other way. They had tried that before and it just didn't work. They would argue, and it would come between them, and they never wanted that to happen again. Arguing was something they didn't like to do. They were too close, and arguing hurt.

The bell on the shop door dinged, pulling them each out of their own thoughts.

"Store's closed." George called to the unseen newcomer.

"Even for the anonymous partner?" A voice called back to him. Fred's and George's faces lit up.

"You don't think...?" George whispered.

"Never say never, eh, Georgie?" Fred grinned before calling out, "Harry! Haven't seen you in a while, mate! You know you're always welcome here!"

Harry laughed as he made his way to the counter. "Sorry, I've been... well, I'll tell you in a minute." he paused, "Um, can we talk upstairs?"

"Of course. Georgie's making dinner tonight; we can talk as he cooks." Fred looked close at Harry. "Something's off about you, mate."

George looked up from counting and frowned, studying Harry. "Are you alright, Harry?"

Harry blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm great." Even missing an ear, George heard the nervousness in Harry's voice.

"Relax, mate." George said.

"We are..." Fred started.

"Always here..." George smiled.

"For you." They finished together. George wrote some figures down in their business ledger.

"Alright. Now that that's taken care of, let's get upstairs." George gently pushed Fred toward the stairs. Harry smiled, watching their closeness. He really hoped they would take the news well. He was one of the few people who knew of their relationship, although they'd not told him. He didn't want to ruin anything.

They all went into the kitchen. Fred and Harry sat down at the table while George started preparing something for them all to eat. After dinner was in the oven he sat at the table with them.

"So, Harry." George started.

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

Harry looked down at his hands nervously. "First, thanks for the birthday party. It was beyond excellent." Harry knew he was stalling.

"Um, that night..." he paused, not meeting their eyes, "Usually I can tell you guys apart... but my memories are really fuzzy and I... I know I shagged one of you... twice... but I'm not sure who, and now I'm bloody pregnant... and I don't want to come between you guys... and..."

Fred covered Harry's mouth. He and George stared at Harry in shocked silence. Harry looked up at them, pleading them with his eyes to say something.

"Blimey..." George breathed.

"You know about us?" Fred asked, not removing his hand. Guilt was heavy in Harry's eyes as he nodded.

"Forget about that Freddie... We're going to be fathers." George grinned. Fred grinned, too.

"Blimey..." Fred laughed. "This is amazing. But, which one of us?" he looked at George.

"Got Harry pregnant?" George smiled warmly, looking into Fred's eyes. They looked at Harry.

"Does it matter?" they asked him as Fred dropped his hand off of Harry's mouth.

"Not really to me, but the birth certificate can't say both of you, can it?" Harry pointed out, bemused by their reaction. "And, if we can find a legal way to bond before the birth, I'd like that. Don't want other kids picking on him or her later in life for being born out of wedlock."

"We're a package deal, you know, Harry." Fred said seriously.

"I know." Harry blushed. The twins laughed.

"Oh, Harry..." Fred grinned.

"...do you..." George leaned forward.

"...still want to know..." Fred wrapped an arm around George.

"...which one of us..." George leaned into Fred.

"...shagged you senseless?" They grinned at him mischievously.

"For the birth certificate, yes." Harry nodded with a light smile.

"Well..." Fred trailed off.

"First it was me. Guest bedroom." George smiled.

"Then it was me. The bathroom." Fred added.

"If there's only one, put Freddie as the father." George told him.

"If they're twins, oldest as mine, and youngest as Georgie's." Fred nodded.

Harry blinked. "I... wow. Okay, it's a plan."

Fred and George grinned. "Our dear child is going to be the king..."

"...or queen of mischievous deeds."

A/N: I'm debating on whether or not to stop this one here. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome to chapter 2 of "Who's the Father?" I'll admit now that I'm uncertain how long this story will be or how exactly to continue it. However as long as it's being read, I will try my best. This best thing about this particular story is I can put a bit of personal experience into helping with details. My fiancée and I also have a girlfriend and for some reason that's kind of frowned upon… Anyway, I forgot to put a disclaimer into the last chapter, but really that ought to be self-explanatory. I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I am merely borrowing them for some nonprofit entertainment. Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling.

I do apologize for the length between chapters. I have a list of excuses, but none of them absolve me of the guilt of not posting sooner. J'tiame! And enjoy!

Chapter Two

Harry was nervous. After everything he'd done, after everything he'd been through, and now he was nervous. He paced back and forth across his flat. How was he going to tell them? What was he going to say? Harry and the twins had decided to wait to tell their family that he was pregnant.

Fred's idea had been to take advantage of them being identical. Harry could say he was dating one of them, but really be with both. As the oldest and more dominant twin, Fred was the one they chose to say. No one really liked that plan, but even in the wizarding world three person relationships weren't widely accepted. To make matters worse, two of their threesome were related far more closely than generally accepted as well. Cousins could marry, but siblings…

So their plan was simple enough. To the public, Harry would be with Fred. They would get a house big enough to house them and kids and at least one spare bedroom that George could "live" in. Only their family and a few close friends would be told the truth.

But how were they going to tell the family about them? Harry didn't know. He was having enough trouble finding out how he was going to tell Ron and Hermione. He'd decided to tell them before they told the whole family. So he paced and he waited and he tried not to think much about anything. Like how he had a date with the twins later that night.

"Blimey, mate, what's got you all out of sorts?" Ron questioned when Harry jumped as he came through the fireplace, Hermione not far behind. He clapped Harry on the back and went to flop down on Harry's sofa.

"Nothing. Just lost track of time. And could you not flop on that? It's warped enough already..." Harry paused, "And probably an antique, now that I think about it."

"Sorry. Never did understand why you brought this thing out of Grimmauld in the first place." Ron frowned a bit at the sofa. Hermione sat down beside him.

"When you asked us to come over, Harry, it sounded important. Is everything alright?" Hermione looked at Harry worriedly. Harry sighed and rubbed his scar as he thought. He finally pulled his newest piece of furniture, a black leather square ottoman, over to sit in front of them.

"I have some news." he started. "Good news, actually."

"Well come on, mate, out with it." Ron prompted when Harry didn't continue.

"Well, see there's actually two pieces of news… and their kind of tied together. And it's… somewhat complicated." Harry started again. "I'm not really sure where to start."

"Does this have anything to do with Madam Pomphrey making me leave the other day?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, actually." Harry said somewhat relieved to have something to grab onto.

"You could start there then..?" Hermione suggested.

"I'm pregnant." Harry deadpanned.

Shocked silence met his ears. He continued forward, taking the plunge.

"I'm in a relationship with the fathers and we are searching for a way to bond so that the child or children aren't born out of wedlock. I actually have a date with them later on..." Harry trailed off, trying to stop himself from rambling.

"Congratulations Harry!" Hermione jumped up and hugged him.

"Yeah, mate, congratulations." Ron grinned at him before looking serious. "Can I ask you something though?" Harry nodded as Hermione sat back down. "Did you say "them," as in more than one?"

"I was wondering about that myself." Hermione tilted her head and looked at Harry curiously.

"Uhh, yeah… Two to be exact..." Harry paused. "Twins..," another pause. "Fred and George." Hermione smiled and nodded as though that was as she expected. Ron's mouth had fallen open with an almost audible 'pop'.

"I really shouldn't be surprised. You did slip off with them during your birthday party. Were you together then? Oh, of course not… you would've told us much sooner..." Hermione looked over at Ron, "You're going to catch flies with your mouth open like that, Ronald." Ron's jaw snapped shut.

"Blimey..." he croaked. He said little else the rest of the visit. Hermione and Harry discussed things such as the baby, the bonding, a new house, the nursery, and of course the impending date.

As Ron and Hermione were leaving, Harry stopped Hermione. "'Mione?"

"Yes, Harry?" She turned to him with a curious expression.

"Would you be the Godmother?" he asked impulsively. She jumped into his arms with a squeal.

"Oh, yes! Yes, I'll be honored to, Harry." She told him happily.

In hindsight, Harry wondered if he should have talked to the twins about it first.

Harry had no idea what to expect for the date he had set with the twins. Not a single clue. He looked through his closet over and over again. Nothing seemed right. Too formal, too casual. He sighed and finally chose a deep green muggle made Polo shirt, that he hoped would bring out his eyes, with a pair of tan slacks. Classy, but not overly stated. Even still, he felt over dressed. He looked at his hair. It was a hopeless mess as always, but that suited him. He grabbed his work shoes, a pair of leather boots that he had some refer to as "shitkickers." They looked a bit out of place with his semi-formal wear, but they were comfortable, and he wasn't sure if they'd be doing a lot of walking. He looked at the clock on his nightstand. He had fifteen minutes to go.

He emptied his bladder, then continued to get ready. He seemed to have to use the facilities more often lately. He wondered if that was a pregnant thing. After he brushed his teeth, he put on deodorant, and a touch of cologne. He started out his bedroom door, then stopped and went back into his master bathroom. He gathered one dose of each of the prenatal potions that he was suppose to take and slipped them in his pocket. With that done, he walked into his living room. He admired his modern setting. He had the sofa against the wall with an oval cherry wood coffee table in front of that. The ottoman was catty-cornered to that. On the opposite wall was a brick fireplace with a cherry wood mantle and a marble underlay. The flames sprung up green and George walked in, before they repeated the process for Fred.

"Hi, Harry." George smiled shyly. George was in a light blue button-up, long sleeved collared shirt that brought out his bright blue eyes, with khakis and dress shoes.

"Hello, George." Harry blushed and smiled, looking down at his feet. His heart was racing.

"Hello, Harry." Fred greeted warmly as he walked in. He matched his brother for the most part with a slightly darker shirt and adding a navy colored dress coat to his ensemble. He draped an arm around George's waist and the two came closer to Harry. Fred lifted Harry's chin.

"You're nervous." He stated quietly. "Why? You've known us for years."

Harry shook his head and let out a nervous chuckle. "I am. And I have, but… not like this. It's different, isn't it..?" He trailed off as his stared into Fred's gray blue eyes.

It was George that answered him. "It is," he nodded. "But in a good way. We… We'll get to know each other on a deeper level. See things that no one else sees. You'll see sides of us that not even our own mother knows about. Our closest friends don't have access to what you'll see. It's… a very intimate feeling." Fred nodded in agreement and slipped an arm possessively around Harry's waist.

"And… And you'll see the same from me." Harry said. He swallowed thickly. There was something terrifying about letting people in so closely.

"Only when you're ready, of course." Fred smiled. "Nothing too heavy to begin with, eh? It's our first date, after all." George chuckled and nodded. Harry smiled.

"I haven't really dated, you know." He said softly. "I tried twice, but that was before I had realized that they weren't really my type."

"Doesn't count then." Fred winked. "Georgie, we're his firsts."

George grinned, "I like the sound of that."

Harry blushed a bit. "I wasn't a virgin when..." Fred cut him off.

"It's alright, Harry." He kissed Harry's temple. "George wasn't my first."

"Fred was mine though. Unless you count the only woman I attempted to be with." George chipped in. Fred made a face.

"She mistreated him." He informed Harry. "I don't like her."

"We're going to be late if we don't leave soon..." George changed the subject. Fred checked the clock and nodded.

"Best be off then."

First, Fred led them to a local restaurant. It was in Harry's neighborhood, so they walked. Harry must have walked by the place more than a hundred times, but he'd never noticed it there. The mood picked up quickly. The three men were cutting up, joking, and laughing their way through a nice dinner. Harry drank his prenatal potions with dinner as per the instructions, the two gingers watched stealthily, both feeling a strong sense of pride.

Dinner passed quickly. When it was time for dessert, Harry just stared at the menu and sighed. Fred raised an eyebrow.

"It's too muggle to have what I really want." Harry whispered just loud enough for Fred and George to hear. "I can't seem to get enough of them lately..."

George grinned, "Mum was like that with Ginny. There was this one thing she always had to have… She'd send Dad out to get some at all times of the night."

"I wonder what she craved with you two." Harry smirked at the thought. "Might have to ask her, see if I should expect anything."

"Pizza." Fred answered. "That was one. She told us at some point. A mum story, I guess." He looked back at the menu. "I have to agree with you though, Harry. I don't really see a desert that catches my fancy tonight. How about you, Georgie?"

George frowned at his menu. "Not really, Freddie."

"We could just skip desert for now. I could get Kreacher to grab us things later." Harry suggested then started blushing, "I, I mean, if you guys want to stay for desert at my place. I mean..." He abruptly stopped talked and looked down, his cheeks burning. "I don't mean to suggest..."

"Harry." Fred interrupted him. Harry looked up. "Its sounds fun. The unsuggested won't happen unless we're all ready to take that step. You included."

"Technically we already took that step." George smirked. Harry's blush deepened.

"That was different." Fred grinned though. "You're so adorable when you blush, Harry."

"Sh-Shut up." Harry tried to hide his smile. Fred and George both laughed.

"We won't!" they chimed together before laughing again. Harry laughed, too.

Fred paid the bill and the three left the restaurant. He led them down the street once again. "So Harry, how did it go with Ron and Hermione?"

"Well, Ron was literally speechless. Hermione congratulated us. Apparently she saw me sneak off with you two, and wasn't all that surprised." Harry said. "We ended up talking about the baby and what our future plans may be. She's going to look into the bonding ceremonies. She wants to find one that fits us."

Harry paused, "I really should have talked to you both first, but I asked her to be the Godmother. Is that okay?"

"We were thinking she'd be best." George shrugged. "It was something we talked about this morning, actually."

"Who do you think should be Godfather?" Fred asked. "Lee Jordan's a good friend of ours."

"I was thinking about him or Neville, to be honest." Harry said.

"Neville might be more responsible." George nodded thoughtfully. He reached out and slid his hand in Harry's. Harry blinked then smiled at George.

"Maybe multiple Godparents?" Harry suggested. "I had at least three. Sirius, Remus, and Severus."

"Hey, Harry?" Fred asked.

"Hm?" Harry smiled over at him.

"How many kids do you want?" George asked him as Fred turned them into a movie theater.

"A whole houseful." Harry smiled to himself as he pictured it. "A big house, full with a big family."

Fred and George smiled. They liked that thought as well.

After the movie, an action movie based off comic books, they headed back to Harry's apartment. As promised, Harry had Kreacher bring them several wizard candy goodies, suiting to match whatever each of them wanted.

Including a salted chocolate frog for Harry.

Too soon, it was time to say goodnight. They stood in front of the fireplace. Harry wanted to invite them to stay the night. George wanted to beg Harry to come home with them. Fred longed to keep them both by his side. But they all knew it was too soon. They needed time to adjust.

George kissed Harry, slowly. It was warm and soft. He held Harry's head in place with a hand to the back of his neck, lightly tilting Harry's head just right while his other hand held Harry to him by pressing lightly to the small of his back. His tongue gently explored Harry's mouth. Harry's head was spinning when he was gently set free. George disappeared in the green flames with a whispered "Sweet dreams, Harry." trailing after him.

Fred's kiss was hard, abrupt. It was full of heat and passion. His hand tangled in Harry's hair roughly while his other hand held him tightly to him while squeezing his ass a bit roughly. He made swift work of mapping out Harry's mouth with his tongue. When he pulled away, he nipped on Harry's lip, making Harry whine softly.

"Goodnight, Harry." and he too was gone. Harry wobbled and sat down hard on his ottoman. He wanted to follow them.

A/N: Hey readers. So, this chapter decided to write itself. That's usually a good thing, in my opinion. Still not sure where this is headed, but I'm willing to find out. Stick with it? Please? I know the update took a while, and I'm not sure that'll get any better. I can promise that I will see it through until it ends. Whenever that may be.

Happy reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places in this story. I am merely borrowing them for some nonprofit entertainment. Anything recognizable belongs to J.K. Rowling. Has male/male intentions and mpreg.

Rated M for a reason, folks.

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MALE/MALE…. LEMON AND SOME! It's marked.

Happy reading!

Chapter Three

Harry had been pacing for maybe an hour after the twins had gone home. He wasn't normally so needy. But their presence had always had a calming or happier effect on him. Suddenly his flat felt too big and empty for comfort.

He didn't think about it. One moment he was pacing, the next he was climbing out of their fireplace. He looked around their flat to see Fred standing in their hall, and George peeking out of their room, both in pajamas. He watched as their faces went from surprise to glee and they both came rushing towards him.

"Harry!" George hugged Harry and buried his face into the raven's neck. Fred wrapped them both in his arms with a smile. He suddenly looked seriously at Harry.

"Are you alright?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. The flat felt… too empty. It was suffocating." he murmured. Fred just nodded.

"C'mon, then. Let's go get some shut eye." he smiled, and led them both back to the bedroom. When they got there, Harry just stared at the bed. It was huge. George grinned.

"They call it a California King size." he told him.

"Ah." Harry squeaked. Fred slid past them and settled himself into the middle before beckoning for the other two to join him. Harry chewed his lip and fiddled with his pants as George settled into place on Fred's left. Fred watched him for a moment.

"Left hand, middle drawer. Sorry I wasn't really thinking, Harry." Harry smiled shyly and got out so pajamas before turning his back to them and changing pants. He took off his shirt, but chose to keep his undershirt on. He then took his place on Fred's right and snuggled into Fred's side. George reached across Fred and took Harry's hand in his.

When Harry woke up, he laid in place for a bit. He couldn't help the heavy weight in his heart as he looked at them. At some point in their sleep, they had rearranged. Fred was curled around George, and both were facing away from Harry. Harry stared silently at the space between him and them. He couldn't help it, he felt stung. The despair really welled as he thought of how unfair he was being. They were together long before him, what right did he have to feel as he did when he was the one intruding on a settled, unconscious, routine?

His eyes burned and watered with shame and aching loneliness. He breathed slowly, trying to stay calm. It proved futile. He sighed, frustrated with himself. He carefully got out of the bed, not wishing to disturb them. And though the sight hurt, as he felt he wasn't truly part of the picture, he had to smile as well. They looked so sweet together. Right.

He sneaked out of the bedroom carefully and made his way to the kitchen. To occupy his, in his opinion, silly, mind, he started a pot of coffee and began cooking dinner. Cooking helped him calm and become focused. He made stacks and stacks of pancakes, enough for Deadpool he mused, a Weasley family portioned amount of scrambled eggs, a whole hog's worth of bacon, and he was putting the finishing touched on the third batch of cookies when he looked up to see Fred standing in the door of the kitchen, looking gobsmacked.

"G' morning Freddie." Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Blimey, Harry. You realize we can't eat all that…?" Freddie asked hoarsely. Harry wasn't sure if the scratchiness in Fred's voice was sleep or astonishment. He made Fred a cup of coffee and handed it to him as he answered.

"That's fine. I'll just have Kreacher take the excess it to the shelter again." Harry shrugged and turned to pick up the remainder of the cookie dough.

"Again?" Fred leaned on the wall inside the kitchen entrance.

Harry carried the dough to the fridge and replied nonchalantly as he put the dough up properly. "Cooking helps me think when I get upset. It's one of the ways I deal with things."

While he was in the fridge, he grabbed the orange juice on a whim, deciding he wanted some with breakfast. As he shut the door he jumped. Fred had moved and was standing behind the door. Fred was frowning, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. He wanted to reach out to Harry, but he was worried that he had hurt him somehow. How could he have though? Harry set the orange juice on the counter slowly without answering. Fred waited, nervously.

Harry really didn't want to talk about it. After thinking about it, he had decided that the fault was no one's. He had felt hurt because he had not felt included. The picture the two had made had made it clear to Harry that they could very easily be fine without him there. However, that didn't mean that they didn't want him there. In fact, being unwanted for so much of his life made it hard for him to accept the idea that he was indeed desired.

He looked down and took Fred's hand.

"Harry, please, talk to me…" there was a pleading in Fred's voice.

Harry nodded slowly. "Can we go into the sitting room?" Fred nodded as well, and Harry cast a warming spell on the food.

Once in the living room, Harry sat Fred down and started pacing.

"I, uhm. Honestly, I feel really stupid about the whole thing, Freddie. I woke up… and you guys were… so far away. And you looked so perfect together. I don't know. I guess I felt like I didn't really belong in the picture, and that you guys would be fine, maybe even better off, without me there. I felt alone, and there was about a foot of space between us. And then I kept thinking that it wasn't fair to you both that I felt like that because, for starters, you can't really help how you turn in your sleep. For two, I'm new in this relationship and you guys are already well established, and are likely far more comfortable together." Harry kept going, pacing back and forth.

"Harry." Fred interrupted. Harry froze and looked at Fred sorrowfully. He felt really bad about what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Freddie…"

Fred blinked then just shook his head slightly. He opened his arms. Before he could ask, Harry was in his arms, perched daintily in his lap. He rubbed Harry's back slowly. Harry buried his face in Fred's neck and relaxed as he breathed in the prankster's scent. They sat in silence for a little while.

-MATURE CONTENT BELOW-

-CONTINUES UNTIL CHAPTER END-

At some point, Harry had started nuzzling Fred neck. He nipped a place under Fred's ear. Fred sucked in a breath. Harry grinned wickedly against Fred's neck.

He really hadn't meant to start anything. At first.

Then he had started thinking of his birthday party. Vivid flashes of memories would interrupt his attempts at not thinking.

Fred leaned and whispered hotly in Harry's ear, almost as though he was reading Harry's mind.

"Even drunk, you knew who was who, did we tell you that?" He ground up into Harry a bit, making Harry whine. "You said my name. Over and over. In a position very similar to this." He clearly remembered the raven pushing him up against the bathroom door.

"You were so very pushy," he purred in Harry's ear. "You pinned me into the door and insisted you wanted something to drink. Do you remember what you did?"

The flash of memory was strong. Harry had indeed done as Fred had said. He's not sure where the confidence came from. He had pinned Fred to the door, and asked him for a drink. Fred had made a comment that he'd get him whatever he wanted from the bar.

Harry nuzzled Fred's neck lost in the memory, "Not that kind of drink, Freddie." He said in unison with the memory. He had rubbed Fred through his trousers. Present Fred grinded into Harry again, starting up a gentle rhythm.

In the memory, Harry had rubbed Freddie until he was aching, pinned speechlessly to the door. Harry then sunk before him and released him from the offending trousers. He just licked at first, causing Fred's eyes to roll as the licks sent spasms of pleasure through him. Harry had purred at the taste, before taking the head of Fred's cock into his mouth. He wasn't sure when he had buried his hands in Harry's hair. Nor when he had started thrusting into Harry's mouth.

Present Harry groaned, and started rubbing himself down on Fred in time to Fred's gentle grinds.

"You gave me exactly what I wanted." Harry admitted.

"Then what?" Fred asked, moving his hands down to Harry's hips and gripped them hard as he intensified his movements. Harry's head fell back, his mouth moving silently.

Fred answered for him, "You pushed me down to sit on the floor. Then you took off your pants, and climbed into my lap, much like you are now. Then…?"

But Harry was already there. He didn't answer Fred. He didn't need to.

He had ridden Fred hard. And Fred had given back every bit what Harry had given him, slamming his hips up to meet Harry's intense bouncing. And Harry had begged for more, before coming hard enough to see stars with Fred's name falling from his lips.

In the present, Harry was quivering on Fred's lap. His confidence was gone though. He wanted more, his cock aching with the need.

Fred eased his hand between them and fisted Harry's cock. Harry was beyond words at this point. As he pumped Harry slowly, he whispered, "How about a repeat, and then we go wake Georgie up so he can join the fun?"

Harry nodded, unable to answer.

Fred lifted Harry and pushed his loaned pajamas down, until Harry could kick them off. He released himself from his own pajamas, then frowned.

"Usually, I hate doing this, but… the lube's elsewhere." He picked up his wand and flicked it at Harry. Harry's eyes grew wide and he arched as he felt himself be stretched and be made wet with something. Fred also flicked it at himself, his cock becoming slick and glossy with lube from the spell. He pulled Harry to him and Harry obediently eased back into his lap. Fred gripped Harry's ass, pulling his cheeks apart slightly as he leaned up and took Harry's mouth. The kiss was a repeat of the previous night. Heat seared between them, as Fred claimed Harry's mouth roughly. He rubbed Harry's entrance with a finger as he kissed him, Harry responding eagerly, pushing against the finger, trying to get more. Fred moved his finger away, and kissed Harry harder before he pulled him hard, right onto his cock. If his mouth hadn't been occupied, Harry would've screamed. Stars danced across his vision. Fred had held Harry still for a few seconds, before he gently thrusted in and out of Harry. Harry sat up a bit more and buried his hands in Fred's hair, using the leverage to lead away from slow and gentle, to ruthless and rough. Following Harry's example, Fred let go. They went from that position, to on the floor, Fred over Harry and ruthlessly pounding into him. Harry came several times, and kept asking for more.

When Fred finally came, filling Harry to the brink, Harry arched with a soundless scream, his eyes falling onto the hallway, excited to go and wake the other twin, plans already forming. Then he saw George frozen, wide-eyed, in the hallway. Fred followed Harry's gaze.

Pain flashed across George's face before he turned and bolted down the hall. They heard a door slam and a lock click.

A/N:

I already feel the mob forming… I'm sorry!

In my experience, this was an eventual event that must be overcame at some point It's not all roses and happiness. There are certain points where the threesome will be three twosomes as well. It's a part of the emotional experience, to need to overcome certain feelings for the better of the whole. These feelings include things like jealousy, possessiveness, self-esteem issues, etc. Not one, but all in the relationship will deal with these issues at some point.

This was another that wrote itself.

Sorry it's been so long.

Love you guys! Happy reading!


End file.
